epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Harry Potter vs. Ness: Epic Rap Battles of Anything
Hello there, and welcome back to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe. This battle was originally going to have different characters (Although it was also a Harry Potter character against a video game character. It's coming soon.), but as soon as I thought of this one, I began to really like it. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan, and I've recently reread all of the books in the series. I'm also a big Nintendo fan, and Earthbound always intrigued me. However, I never actually played it. I do still know a lot about it, though. Anyways, let's get to the battle: Harry Potter vs. Ness! "Main protagonist of his eponymous book and film series, Harry Potter, and the main protagonist of the cult classic game Earthbound, Ness, rap against each other to see which young boy with extraordinary powers destined to save their world from an unspeakable evil with a group of friends will reign supreme in the end." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE! 'Ness:' It's the PSI Powerhouse here to send this Cursed Child into a Deep Darkness! I may be a young boy, but like Porky, I Mean Business! I believe in fairy tales and lucky charms, but I don't believe that you'll win 'Cause your entire series is something I might dig up in a trash bin! You're a failure, Harry. The prophecy should've told you that Step into Onett, and you'll get SMAAASHed by my baseball bat! After this battle, make sure to write this in your letters That your books are so bad, even bots and puppets can tell your story better! 'Harry Potter:' Dumbledore never told me that I would battle a reject from Peanuts But no matter, I defeated true evil, while you battled a demented fetus! My rhymes rain down hard like your friend's PK Starstorm Your character clay models are like Voldemort: ugly and deformed. I'm known as The Boy Who Lived, you're known as that kid from Smash Bros. You're no match against me! My raps glow like I've cast "Lumos!" My legacy will live on forever, while you're Earthbound to be forgotten Not even the Resurrection Stone can let your franchise out of its coffin! 'Ness:' My series may be dead, but at least my parents are still alive While all you've got are relatives who hated you all their life! You even Stink at romance, when you and Cho tried to do more than Bein' Friends Your stage play's more Riddikulus than your fans waiting to enter a school they can't even attend! You're not even good with magic! Your only real talent is in Quidditch! Maybe you should try seeking some better rhymes like they're the Golden Snitch! I'm PK Rockin' it on the Internet! You're now known for having your name on a rip-off of an app! Mortal damage to Harry! This jock got hurt and collapsed! 'Harry Potter:' Wow, I'm absolutely Stupefied by that rubbish verse! Meanwhile, mine will leave you in pain like the Cruciatus Curse! 'Cause I rap faster than a Firebolt, hitting you with disses harder than the Whomping Willow Even the Silencing Charm Magi-can't mess with my flow! I'm gonna have to report you to the Ministry for your magical misuse for using your powers for human and animal abuse! Your game tanked from the start! Even now, Undertale stole your fame! Your fans prayed for your sequel's localization, but nothing ever came! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC- "EXPELLIARMUS!" (The logo gets launched out of the screen before returning) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! Poll Who won? Harry Potter Ness Hints for the next battle Red Velvet.png VS.png Eggplant.png Category:Blog posts